The Freebie List
by Athena mou
Summary: Fluff piece about goofy stuff happening to our artifact hunters during some well deserved R&R. Reference to a Friends episode about what five celebrities would be on your "freebie list"- people you can sleep with without anyone getting upset.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_Fluff piece about goofy stuff happening to our artifact hunters during some well deserved R&R. Reference to a Friends episode (3.05) where the gang all consider what five celebrities would be on their "freebie list"-people they can sleep with without anyone getting upset._

**Chandler:** Well, we have a deal where we each get to pick five different celebrities that we can sleep with, and the other one can't get mad.  
**Ross:** Ah, the heart of every healthy relationship: Honesty, respect, and sex with celebrities.  
**Monica:** So, Chandler... who's on your list?  
**Chandler:** Uh, Kim Basinger, Cindy Crawford, Halle Berry, Yasmine Bleeth, and, ah, Jessica Rabbit.  
**Rachel:** Now, you do realize that she's a cartoon... and way out of your league?  
**Chandler:** I know, I know, I just always wondered if I could get her eyes to pop out of her head.

Chapter 1

Helena laughed out loud. "This show is good," she said and grinned at the others.

Pete nodded enthusiastically. "And it has hot chicks too."

Helena chuckled and shook her head. "I guess they aren't that bad. Rachel is quite attractive. Well I guess Monica is too, come to think of it," she commented.

Claudia's head snapped around and she stared at Helena. "HG, you into the ladies?" she asked.

Helena smiled at her. "I've had female lovers, yes."

Myka stuck a Twizzler in her mouth before she could say something that she regretted.

"Alright you guys," Claudia said and pulled her legs underneath her. Sitting cross-legged on the couch next to Helena she waived enthusiastically at them. "Let's do our Freebie Lists," she said.

"Claud," Myka said, still with the Twizzler in her mouth. "That's dumb. They only do that in silly sitcoms."

Helena put her hand on Myka's knee. "Come on Myka, be nice to Claudia," she said and smiled at her. "I think it could be fun. Though I must say I don't know as many celebrities as you do. I guess I'll have to improvise a bit."

Myka nodded silently, biting into the Twizzler as the hand on her knee lingered a bit longer before squeezing it. Myka swallowed.

"Here you go," Claudia said and handed each of them a piece of paper and a pen.

Helena tapped the end of her pen against her lower lip before she wrote a name down. Myka shook her head. _Don't stare at her lips_, she schooled herself. She quickly picked up her pad and paper and wrote down two names.

Helena finished first and refilled their glasses while waiting for the others to finish. She sipped her wine watching Myka chew on the end of her pencil. She leaned over. "Do you need help darling?" she whispered.

"Helena!" Myka protested. "No peeking!" she protested and nudged her with her shoulder. Helena nudged her back with a chuckle. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," she said huskily.

"Helena!" Myka and Claudia yelled as one. Pete grinned like a crazy person.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I was talking about the list."

Claudia keeled over laughing so hard. "HG, that means something else. Totally."

Helena's eyebrow arched and she folded her arms. "Very funny young lady."

Myka finally scribbled a name at the bottom of her list and folded it up.

"Swap," Claudia said and snagged HG's list out of her hand, giving hers to Helena.

Myka quickly swapped with Pete before Helena could take hers. She gave him a warning glare.

"All right, here we go," Helena said and unfolded Claudia's note. "Robert Pattinson," she read. She looked up. "Who is he? Never heard of him."

"He's, ehum, one of the guys from Twilight," Claudia mumbled.

"All right, moving on," Pete said and made a big show of unfolding Myka's note. Helena leaned back and smiled at her. "Myka's number one."

"They aren't ranked Pete," Myka said annoyed.

"Myka. Quiet," he said and smirked. "Let me try again... Justin Timberlake!" he screamed.

Myka bolted from her seat and grabbed the note from him. "Pete, you're such an ass," she said and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, I was just kidding Myka."

She stalked back to the couch shoving her list in her pocket. "I'm not playing," she muttered.

Claudia wiped tears from her eyes. "Pete, you're a seriously disturbed dude," she said and burst out laughing again. She unfolded Helena's list. "Okay HG, let's see what you came up with." She looked up at HG, surprise written all over her face. "Nice pickins chica," she said and raised her hand to HG for a high five. It took the woman a moment to understand, but then she touched her palm to Claudia's. "Okay, HG's list. I'm just going to do the whole thing, okay. Sasha Alexander, Amanda Tapping, Stephanie March, Richard Castle, _can't remember the actor's name_, and Joanne Kelly."

Pete whistled. "Nice HG. I've got two of those on my list too. Not the Castle guy of course," he added quickly.

Myka suddenly felt nervous sitting next to Helena. She picked up Pete's list from the floor where it had landed earlier. "Okay, Pete, who did you pick? Catherine Zeta Jones, Stephanie March, Keira Knightley," she raised an eyebrow at the last one. "Keira Knightley? Isn't she a bit young for you?" Pete waived it off. "Okay, Jennifer Lopez and Joanne Kelly," she read.

HG finished Claudia's. It consisted of a couple of rock singers they'd never heard of and some hacker she had met at Comicon. The late hour called for lights out and one by one they walked upstairs. Helena was the last to leave. She was about to turn off the lights when she noticed the little ball of paper sitting on the couch. She quickly picked it up and unfolded it. She raised an eyebrow as she realized what she was holding. It was Myka's list. She quickly read the names and a wicked grin spread across her face. "My, oh my Myka," she said with a chuckle.

Helena found Claudia hanging in Myka's doorway. Claudia turned in her direction when she heard her on the stairs. "Hey HG, come here."

Helena walked over and put her arm around the girl. "What can I do for you Claudia? Bedtime story? Tuck you in?"

Claudia smiled and elbowed her. "Funny HG."

Helena laughed and looked at Myka who was sitting on the bed. "Myka, may I have a word?"

"Well, ladies, I'm going to skedaddle. Early morning tomorrow. Have to be sharp, or the Warehouse will have its wicked way with me."

"May I come in?" Helena asked softly. Myka nodded. Helena took a step forward and quietly closed the door behind her. She crossed the floor and sat down at the foot of Myka's bed. "Here, "she said and handed Myka the little piece of paper. "You left this behind. I didn't think that you wanted anyone else to find it."

Myka took the offered object from Helena's hand. She played with it a little. "Did you read it?" she asked softly.

"I did," Helena admitted. She leaned forward and gently cupped Myka's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. "It's a beautiful list darling."

Myka smiled a lopsided grin and looked away. Helena reached out and gently took her hand. It startled Myka, but she didn't pull her hand away. "Myka, you have been a little skittish around me lately. Have I done something to upset you?" she asked gently

Myka watched the slender hand holding hers, and the thumb that gently rubbed the back of her hand. She cleared her throat. "No, of course not Helena."

Helena gently cupped her chin again. "Then why aren't you looking at me?"

Myka stared at their clasped hands. "I'm afraid to," she whispered.

Helena smiled and tugged at her hand. "Come here."

Myka inched closer and allowed Helena to pull her into a soft embrace. She inhaled her sweet scent as she buried her nose in Helena's soft hair.

"Myka, do you have feelings for me?" Helena whispered in her ear.

Myka made a strangled sound and Helena pulled back to look at her. She gently cupped her cheek. "You are so beautiful." Helena slowly leaned forward to give Myka a chance to pull away, if she wanted to. When she didn't move, Helena brushed her lips against Myka's. The kiss didn't last long, but long enough for her to feel the tremor going through Myka. She watched her closed eyes and slightly parted lips. She was beautiful.

"I do," Myka whispered. It took Helena a couple of seconds to figure out what she meant, but when she did she laughed and pulled Myka to her. "I am so very glad darling. I don't know if I could bear it if you didn't."

Myka laughed and tightened her hold on Helena. "So now what?"

"Now I make passionate love to you until the sun comes up, or until the others tell us to be quiet."

"What?" Myka squeaked. Helena laughed out loud, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Oh, you," she said trying to sound mad, but failed miserably as she started laughing.

Helena kissed her again and was delighted when Myka returned the kiss. She ran her hand up Myka's side and gently brushed her fingers over her breast. She heard Myka moan softly and repeated the touch. Then Myka ended the kiss. She took a couple of deep breaths before speaking

"Helena, I need you to know something," Myka said in a small voice.

"This is new to you," Helena filled in. "I know."

Myka looked up at her. "Is it that obvious?" she said and bit her lip.

"Oh darling, it's endearing. I promise you, I will not push you into anything you're not ready for."

Myka pulled her to her and kissed her hard. "I might not know what I'm doing," Myka said in between kisses. "But I do know what I want."

Helena smiled. She pulled Myka down on the bed and pushed her leg between Myka's. Soon she felt Myka push up against her knee. She pushed against her. HG knew she was losing control. She pulled away from a protesting Myka. "Darling, it's late. We should really go to bed."

Myka pulled her shirt down and tried to get her breathing under control. Once she calmed down a little she realized that Helena was right. She wasn't ready to take this newly established relationship to the next level. "Thank you," she said and caressed Helena's cheek. "Thank you for knowing me better than I know myself."

Helena gave her a quick kiss. "You're welcome. Sleep well darling. I will miss you."

"You too," she said as she followed Helena to the door. She pulled her back for one last kiss. "I don't guess that I can talk you into sleeping next to me?"

Helena smiled. "I would love that, but I think you need your space tonight. Maybe tomorrow night. Okay?"

Myka nodded. "I'll hold you to it."

"Good night darling."

Pete was just about to close the door behind him when he saw HG come out of Myka's room. He froze in place. Then to his surprise he saw Myka lean forward and kiss HG. Not a little peck on the cheek, but a full-blown kiss. He even thought he saw some tongue. His jaw hit the ground. The door closed and he panicked for a moment, realizing that he was caught.

"Peter, you really shouldn't keep your mouth open like that. You might catch a fly," HG teased.

"HG, you… Myka… when..?" he couldn't forma sentence.

She patted his cheek. "Yes darling. And please don't mess with other people's business. This is very new, and Myka is very vulnerable. She needs your support more than anything, not your teasing."

"Okay, got ya', loud and clear" he was proud of himself for being able to form a coherent answer. He nodded at her as she opened the door to her room. "Hey, HG, nice moves," he said and grinned.

"Why thank you."

"I know that you're a good kisser, so she's a lucky girl," he teased.

"No offense Peter, but I enjoy her kisses much more than yours. After all, kissing you only served one purpose."

"Non taken."

"Good night dear boy," she said and was gone.

He leaned against the doorframe, all interest in a midnight cookie raid gone. He walked back inside and closed the door behind him. "HG and Myka. Wow," he said to himself. "I didn't see that one coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Myka went through the events of the night before as she finished brushing her teeth. She felt a tingle inside and grinned at her own reflection. She had kissed Helena. She quickly finished in the bathroom and hurried downstairs to breakfast.

Claudia was eating coco puffs while annoying Pete by kicking his chair to the beat of the music from her iPod. Helena was sipping her tea, quietly reading the morning paper. She looked up when Myka entered. "Good morning darling. Sleep well?"

Myka grinned at her and slid into the seat next to her. "I did thanks. I had the greatest dream."

"Did you now?" HG said amused. "You have to tell me all about it."

Myka bit her lip and her cheeks flushed a little. "Maybe later." She reached for the cereal and poured some into her bowl. HG handed her the milk and their fingers brushed and lingered a little as the milk carton changed hands. HG chuckled.

Pete was watching them out of the corner of his eye. He grinned when he saw HG grab Myka's finger and hold on a little longer than necessary. Go HG, he thought. He glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that it was getting late. "Okay my peeps, this buss leaves in 15 minutes. Hurry up." He pulled one of Claudia's ear buds out of her ear and yelled. "Leaving!" before he bolted. She jumped to her feet and chased after him. "I'm gonna kill you," she shouted.

"Claudia! You left your dishes," Myka yelled after her. HG just laughed.

"Alone at last," she said and grinned. She leaned in and kissed Myka softly. "Good morning darling," she repeated. "I didn't get a chance to say a proper good morning earlier."

Myka grinned. "I like this way better," she said and pulled HG closer for another kiss. She tasted sweet, and her lips were so soft.

HG finally gave Myka a last kiss before getting up. "We better get moving, or the _Petemobile_ will leave without us," she said.

Myka laughed. "That sounds so strange coming from you," she said and shook her head.

HG raised an eyebrow. "I'm just trying to expand my vocabulary to include more modern expressions _girl friend_," HG said in a very snooty voice accompanied with a dismissive hand gesture, instantly reminding Myka of Helena defending her precious grappling gun not too long ago.

Myka laughed so hard. She wiped tears from her face. "You're killing me. Come on, let's go."

The day had been pretty uneventful. Surprisingly no one had touched something, or triggered something, or just tripped over something. It was as if the warehouse was giving them a break for once. Even Claudia was surprised. In her book, there was always something going on behind your back.

HG had spent the majority of the day in the HG Wells' section, inspecting her crates and taking notes on what needed replacement parts, or tuning. Once satisfied, she had spent the remainder of the afternoon with Claudia going over drawings of one of her ideas that she had never been able to make work, but now with today's technology she was very excited about the possibility of making it happen. Claudia was talking all sorts of techno babble with her. They were like two peas in a pod. Myka felt a little left out, but was at the same time glad the HG was bonding with Claudia. She sighed as she looked at the discrepancy list in her hand. "You guys, I'm just going to take a walk and do a discrep check with inventory. I'll see you in a bit." They looked up at her and smiled, and then went back to discussing the drawing. She felt a stab of something, but shook it off.

HG and Claudia were still talking about possible energy sources and wiring and other crazy things on the drive back to Leena's. Myka was sitting in the passenger seat chewing on her hair. Pete glanced at her.

"You okay, Mykes?" he asked.

"Sure," she mumbled.

"If you say so," he said and turned on the radio. He was station surfing until he landed on one with distinct modern rock music. "That one!" Claudia exclaimed from the back seat. She leaned forward between the seats. "Dude, that song is awesome. Don't you dare change the station."

Pete had no intention to. He did a backwards fist bump with Claudia, and grinned at her in the rear view mirror.

"You call this music?" HG asked loudly, trying to be heard over the thumping base. Claudia laughed. "Yeah man. This is the best."

HG shook her head. Myka turned in her seat and their eyes met. HG smiled at her. "You think this is music too?" she asked curious.

Myka shrugged. "It's not really my style, but yeah, it's pretty popular."

HG made a disgusted noise.

When they entered the bed & breakfast HG grabbed Claudia's arm and pulled her into the living room. "I'll show you music," she said and brought her over to the piano. "Listen, and learn," she said and sat down by the piano. She smiled up at Claudia as her hands danced over the keys, warming up and testing the tuning. Finally satisfied she started playing. At one point she closed her eyes, a little smile playing on her lips. Claudia just gaped at her.

Myka and Pete had followed them and stood equally shocked in the middle of the room. When HG finally stopped playing she rested her hands on top of the keys, her head bent.

"Wow!" Claudia said in awe. "You can play man."

HG laughed and looked up at her. "That darling – is music."

Claudia nodded silently, unsure what to say.

Myka moved over to them. "Helena, that was beautiful. I didn't know that you could play."

HG smiled at her. "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

"Can you play something else?" she asked softly.

"I'd be happy to."

"How about after dinner?" Leena's soft voice said behind them.

HG quietly closed the lid on the piano and walked over to her. "I hope you don't mind," she said.

Leena shook her head. "Not at all. I enjoyed it very much. The piano really only gets used during the holidays," she said sadly.

"Well, let's see if we can't change that now?" HG said and smiled at her. "See you in a bit then," she said and quickly went upstairs.

Myka was confused. HG had been acting like nothing had happened between them. She wanted to talk to her, but it seemed like everyone else wanted HG's attention tonight. She glanced over at the piano where HG and Claudia were sitting close together. HG was teaching Claudia the basics of playing. She knew there was nothing between them, but she still envied Claudia in that moment. She watched as HG touched her hands and arms all while instructing her on proper hand position and posture. She startled when HG looked at her. She smiled a little hesitantly at her, feeling bad getting caught staring at them. HG smiled back, but a little frown between her eyebrows gave away that she knew something wasn't right. She looked at Claudia and gently patted her shoulder. "I think that's enough for one day. Why don't you practice what you've learned?"

"Sure. Thanks HG," she said and grinned.

"Well, I think I'm off to bed," HG said and gracefully rose from her seat. As she was leaving the room she stopped in front of Myka. "Coming darling?" she asked softly.

Myka stared at her and blushed. "Eh, yeah I guess it's getting a little late." She closed her book and followed HG. Neither of them noticing the confused look on Pete's face.

Once upstairs, HG took her hand and pulled her into her room. She closed the door behind them and turned to face Myka. "You're upset with me," she stated.

Myka shook her head, trying to focus her thoughts so she could give HG an explanation to her behavior.

"Confused then," HG said a little softer this time. She put her hands on Myka's shoulders. "Talk to me Myka, please tell me what's bothering you."

"Why didn't you talk to me all day?" she whispered.

HG smiled. She took a step forward and gently cupped Myka's face. "I would've liked nothing more than spending the entire day talking to you, being with you, but I couldn't," she said honestly.

"Why not?" Myka said in a small voice, annoyed with the insecurity she felt inside.

"Because just being near you makes me want to do this," she said softly and brushed her lips against Myka's. She could feel Myka trembling and quickly put her arms around her and pulled her close. Myka's hands in her hair pulled her closed, intensifying the kiss.

"You didn't have to ignore me," Myka said.

HG laughed and kissed her again. "If you only knew how much attention I gave you in my mind. And they were not proper thoughts either," she said and grinned.

Myka blushed. "Like what?" she teased.

HG's eyebrows shot up. "My, oh my, Myka. I think you just asked me to talk dirty to you."

Myka bit her lip trying not to laugh. Her breath caught when HG leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I was thinking about how soft your lips are, and the little noises you make when I kiss you," she murmured. "I wondered how your body would react when I run my hands over your naked skin, and what sound you would make when my lips close around your nipple."

"Oh god, Helena," Myka said, her voice suddenly hoarse.

"Stay with me tonight Myka," she whispered and nuzzled her ear.

Myka hesitated, but then nodded. She started to leave when HG pulled her back. "I meant what I said last night Myka," she said seriously. "If you're not ready, we will just sleep next to each other."

Myka nodded, biting her lip. "I know," she whispered. "I trust you Helena."

HG smiled and gave her a gentle smack on her butt. "Now get out of here and get dressed for bed darling."

Myka laughed.

A while later they were lying face to face in HG's bed. Myka smiled at her. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," she said softly.

HG smiled. "Thank you darling," she said and brushed her lips against Myka's. She put her arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She felt Myka jump when she wrapped her naked leg around Myka's slightly longer one. "Is this all right?" she asked.

Myka nodded. "It's just that your touch is so powerful. I've never felt anything like it," she whispered.

HG smiled. "It's okay."

"You don't understand," Myka said, trying to explain. "Your hands, your lips, your leg, they all set off little fires on my skin that are so intense. It makes me feel wonderful, but overwhelmed at the same time."

HG trailed her fingertips down Myka's arm. She heard her suck in air between clenched teeth. "I'm glad that my touch makes you feel good Myka. And rest assured, yours does the same to me," she said with a gentle smile.

Myka looked at her for a moment, and then pushed her on her back. HG chuckled and looked up at her. "This is an interesting turn of events," she said amused.

Myka leaned down and kissed her, stopping any more smart little comments from the clever Brit. She sat up again, kneeling next to HG. HG's top had shifted a little and revealed quite a lot of skin. Myka slowly reached out and put her hand on HG's hip. She ran her hand up her side. "You're so soft," she whispered.

"Thank you," HG said, her voice sounding slightly strangled. Myka bit her lip and looked at her.

"You like this?" she teased and ran her fingertips over HG's stomach, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch.

HG groaned. "Yes darling, very much so."

Myka moved her hand and caressed HG's legs. She trailed her fingertips higher and higher on the inside of HG's thigh marveling at the softness. She felt HG move, and her legs spread, inviting Myka's hand to explore higher, into uncharted exotic territory. Myka chewed on her lip unsure of how far she was comfortable taking this teasing. She yelped when HG made the decision for her and flipped her over and pinned her underneath her. She looked up at her. HG had that look on her face that made Myka feel excited and like pray at the same time. She swallowed.

"Darling, you are a tease," HG growled. She leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was different than the other ones; it was demanding, it took and it gave and it made Myka whimper with need. She arched up against HG all while grabbing her shirt, pulling her closer.

HG pulled away, clearly out of breath. "Wow," she said with a gasp.

Myka grinned up at her.

HG rolled off of her and looked at her. "Myka, I think we're getting very close to the point when neither of us will be able to make any rational decisions. Darling, talk to me, do you want me to make love to you, or do you want to wait?"

Myka blushed. She wasn't used to talking about these things. In the past it had just happened, and most of the time she was not the person making the decision. "I want to, but I'm scared too," she whispered. "It's not like I haven't done this before," she laughed a little embarrassed. "It's just that I haven't done it with a woman," she added softly. She looked at HG and gently touched her cheek. "And it's you. I don't want to disappoint you. You mean so much to me Helena."

HG smiled. "That's what I'm worried about. That if we do this, and you realize afterwards that it wasn't what you expected and I will lose you."

Myka put her arms around her. "I don't think that's possible. Right now I'm afraid that just seeing you naked will make me come," she whispered slightly embarrassed.

HG chuckled. "Well, that would be a minor disappointment I do admit, but not one that can't be remedied. I am fairly confident that I will have you writhing in ecstasy under my hands and mouth several times before I'm done with you, so you go right ahead and do what you have to do when you look at me."

"God, Helena. Just listening to you makes my body throb," Myka groaned.

HG leaned on her elbow and smiled at her. "Why don't we start by removing your clothes and see where that leads, since clearly my naked body would be somewhat of a distraction," she teased.

Myka swallowed. She sat up and allowed HG to pull her shirt over her head. She sat absolutely still looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Freebie List – Part 3**

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoiler: **none  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment.  
**Summary: **_Fluff piece about goofy stuff happening to our artifact hunters during some well deserved R&R. Reference to a Friends episode (3.05) where the gang all consider what five celebrities would be on their "freebie list"-people they can sleep with without anyone getting upset._

...

* * *

...

"Myka, you are so beautiful," HG said softly and ran her hand down her side. Myka sighed softly. When HG pushed her down on the bed again she lowered herself without a word. She shivered when she felt HG's hands on her hips and her fingers grasp her panties. Their eyes met, and Myka nodded. She felt HG slide her underwear off and toss them on the floor. She took a deep shaky breath.

HG stretched out next to her and ran her hand up and down her side, down her legs and up on the side of her thigh, but she stayed away from anywhere where Myka really needed her to touch her. She squirmed a little under the delicious touch. She wanted to tell her to hurry up.

HG chuckled as she watched the emotions on Myka's face. She could tell that she was frustrated by the slow touch, but she had no intention on rushing through this. It was too important.

"Myka," she said softly. Myka looked at her with dark eyes. "This is the first time I make love to anyone in over a hundred years. And it's been even longer since I was with someone that really mattered. I just wanted you to know that."

Myka shivered at the seriousness in her words. She realized in that moment that HG was a little scared too. For some reason it made her feel better. She smiled at her.

HG kissed her and her hand finally found its way to Myka's breast. She gently squeezed it all while brushing her thumb over the nipple. She felt Myka push up against her. She broke the kiss.

"It's all right," she said softly when Myka protested the loss of her lips against hers. HG trailed kissed down Myka's slender neck and across finely defined collar bones. Her hand relentless in its caress of Myka's breast. She kissed the top of Myka's breasts and felt a hand in her hair pushing her down. She grinned. "What do you want darling?" she asked.

"Your mouth," Myka sighed. "I need your mouth on me. Please, please take my nipples in your mouth," she whispered.

HG closed her eyes for a second fighting back the arousal Myka's words caused. Her lips found the nipple and she ran her tongue around it before closing her lips around it. She heard Myka whimper. Twirling its twin between her fingers HG sucked and licked Myka's nipple until it was a stiff achingly sensitive peak. She saw Myka toss her head from side to side. She gently took the nipple between her teeth and pulled, slowly letting it escape her grasp as her teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh. Myka cried out softly. She smiled and repeated it on the other one.

Myka thought she couldn't take any more of HG's touch, but when she felt her teeth against her sensitive flesh she shivered. It scared her for a brief second, but the intense feeling it caused made all fear fly out the window. She pulled up her knee, opening herself up for HG's exploration. Still HG only focused on her breasts, refusing to touch her anywhere else. She gritted her teeth and grabbed the sheet. She needed more.

HG watched Myka's face. She was a little flushed, her eyes closed and lips separated. She was breathing heavily and now and then a soft moan escaped from her lips. HG trailed her fingertips down Myka's side and her hand settled on Myka's thigh. She heard a content sigh from her and gently pushed on her knee. Myka opened her legs for her without hesitation. HG inhaled her scent and closed her eyes for a moment. Her hand moved slowly towards Myka's center. She ran a finger over her soft folds feeling the generous wetness. Myka pushed off the bed and gasped at the touch.

"Oh god, Helena," she whispered.

HG smiled around the nipple in her mouth. Her fingers gently brushed over Myka's center. "Oh darling, you're so wet," she whispered. She dipped a fingertip into Myka and circled her opening waiting for an invitation. She grinned when Myka's hand closed around hers, pushing her inside. She heard Myka groan as her long fingers touched her soft insides for the first time.

"Oh Helena, so good," she sighed.

HG started a slow rhythm moving against Myka. After a moment she added another finger. She was glad that she'd been looking at Myka's face, or she would've missed the angelic smile her action caused. She rubbed her thumb against Myka's clit watching her getting closer and closer. HG leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I want to taste you."

Myka whimpered. "Yes. Please." She kissed HG hard. "Please Helena," she said again.

HG didn't need any more encouraging. She slid down until she was level with Myka's center. She carefully parted her folds and ran her tongue along the length of it. Myka cried out. The sound somewhat muffled by her fist in her mouth. HG could see that she was biting down on her finger. She wished that they had more privacy. She would have loved to hear Myka cry out without hesitation, not holding anything back. Soon, she promised herself. Pushing thoughts about the future away she focused on Myka's present need. She sucked her clit into her mouth and flicked the tip of her tongue over it. She held Myka down as she thrashed below her. She pulled a little at her folds exposing her sensitive flesh more. Faster and faster she flicked her tongue over Myka's clit. She slipped two fingers inside of her again and gently curved them upwards. She felt the release start as a tremble and then suddenly Myka's muscles caught her fingers in a vice like grip. She felt the orgasm ripple through Myka's body and she stayed with her, not easing down on her loving caress. When Myka finally relaxed on the bed with a deep shaky sigh, HG kissed her soft folds and slowly removed her fingers. She pulled Myka into a gentle embrace and just held her as she calmed down. She caressed her hair and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did she gave HG a smoldering look. She took another deep breath and then laughed a little. She bit her lip and looked at HG. "That was amazing, Helena," she said softly.

HG chuckled and kissed her. She pulled back when Myka stiffened. "What?" she asked confused.

Myka reached out and touched her lips and she understood. "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry. I should've asked." She started to wipe her face on the sheet, but Myka stopped her.

"Don't," she whispered. "It just surprised me." She laughed. "I don't know why exactly knowing where your lips have just been."

"So it doesn't bother you then?'

Myka shook her head. She pulled her closer and kissed her, pushing her tongue between HG's lips, licking, tasting, sucking her lip into her mouth. HG moaned into her mouth.

"I like tasting myself on your lips," she whispered against HG's mouth.

"Oh god," HG mumbled and a shiver went through her body. She felt Myka's hands caress her and she pushed against her.

"And I'm looking forward to tasting you," she said huskily and pulled HG's shirt over her head.

HG whimpered. "I want that very much," she managed to say before Myka's clever mouth closed around one of her nipples. Then just as quickly as her lips had found her needy flesh, they were gone. "Myka?" she said confused.

Myka was kneeling next to her. She reached out and caressed her soft thighs. Myka smiled and ran her hand over HG's stomach and grinned when she heard her take a deep breath. Her hand finally stilled on her hip. She traced the edge of HG's underwear. "May I?" she asked softly.

"Please," HG whispered and raised her hips. She sighed as Myka slipped her underwear off. She forced herself to stay still, waiting, while Myka's eyes took in her body. A tremble went through her as Myka touched her again. When Myka's fingers brushed over the hair at the top of her center she sat up and pulled her into a searing kiss. Her legs parted as she moved and Myka's fingers slipped down, into her wet center. They both gasped at the sensation. HG pulled back and looked at her. She smiled. "That my darling, is what you do to me."

Myka grinned and ran her fingers along HG's hot center.

"Oh god," HG whispered and her body shook with need. She gritted her teeth when Myka removed her hand. She let go of her and sank down on the bed again. She looked up at Myka who was just watching her. Then she saw Myka raise her hand to her lips and suck two fingers into her mouth, tasting her. HG whimpered. "Oh god."

Myka smiled and made a show of running her tongue around her finger. "You taste good," she purred.

HG groaned. Please, please take that finger out of your mouth darling, she pleaded silently. She started to push her legs together. Surprisingly Myka noticed and understood what she was doing.

"Oh, no you won't," she said and pulled at HG's knee. She moved so she was now kneeling between HG's knees. She put her hands on either side of HG's center and gently pulled the folds apart. She ran her thumb over the softness inside and was rewarded with a moan. "Did that feel good Helena?" she asked.

HG nodded, for once unable to speak.

Myka smiled and repeated the caress. Then she removed her hands. HG started to protest but Myka silenced her with a kiss as she stretched out on top of her. "I know it's torture sweetie, but this is my first time touching you. I plan on being very thorough," Myka said.

"Oh darling, I don't know if I will last that long. How about you spend all day tomorrow being thorough?" she suggested.

"Tempting, but no," Myka said and grinned. "I might do that too, but for now you're mine."

HG groaned and pushed up against her. She shivered when Myka's lips again closed around her nipple. Her curly hair caressing her chest. She felt Myka's lips pull at her nipple and then it slipped out. She repeated it again and again until HG whimpered with need. Then she gave the rosy peak a soft kiss. "You have such tiny little nipples," she said amazed. "They are so adorable, and so very tasty."

HG whimpered again, tears in her dark eyes. "Please Myka," she begged.

Myka looked at her and realized that she needed release. She kneeled between HG's legs and raised her knees, opening her up. HG eagerly complied. She leaned down and looked at her pink folds. She'd never really thought about a woman's private parts before, not even her own. She peeled HG open and marveled at how pretty it was, with its shades of pink and so very, very soft to the touch. She ran her thumb over her clit again and HG arched to meet her touch. She removed her finger and heard HG sigh in frustration. She leaned closer and tentatively touched her tongue to HG's folds. She heard her cry out as the tip of her tongue touched hot flesh.

"Oh god Myka," she moaned loudly. She put a hand in Myka's hair, holding her in place, pushing up against her mouth.

Myka tasted her. The experience was different than what she had imagined, but far from unpleasant. She touched her again and then leaned back a little running her fingers over the soft folds. She circled a finger at the entrance, remembering how good it had felt. HG pushed against her and she let her finger slip inside. She gasped at the intense heat that suddenly surrounded her finger. She moved her finger, trying to find a rhythm.

"More," HG whispered, and she added another finger. Her action causing another sigh from HG. She touched her tongue to HG's clit again, this time circling it. She heard HG whimper and smiled. She raised her head and looked at her. She was so beautiful. Then HG's dark eyes met hers. "Darling," she said hoarsely. "Please, I need you to stop playing," she begged.

Myka smiled and bent her head again. She pulled at HG's folds with her left hand and flicked her tongue over HG's clit faster and faster all while her right hand kept up the steady movement inside of her. It didn't take much before HG cried out her name. She felt her body convulse over and over again as the orgasm rippled through her. Finally she lay still on the bed. Myka pulled her hand free and a shiver went through HG but otherwise she lay absolutely still. Myka started to wonder if she'd passed out. She quickly moved up so they were side by side. She gently touched HG's cheek. "Helena, are you all right?" she asked softly. She yelped as strong arms pulled her in for a tight hug. HG kissed her hard as she rolled on top of her. "Thank you darling," she said and grinned at her. "I like the taste of me on your lips," she said with a smirk. "Seems like everything is in order, even after a hundred years in "_storage_"."

Myka shook her head.

HG moved so they were lying facing each other. She looked at Myka, seemingly looking for something. Myka smiled. "That was so amazing Helena. I don't think that I've ever been able to give someone that much pleasure."

HG smiled. "I'm glad. I was a little worried there for a moment, that maybe you had changed your mind," she said softly.

Myka cupped her cheek. "That was never the case," she said seriously. "This is new to me Helena. I wanted to experience it, and I wanted to learn what makes you feel good," she added softly.

"And?" HG asked, knowing there was more.

"And I was a little worried that I wouldn't be able to…" she stopped embarrassed. Why was it so much harder to talk about this when you weren't turned on beyond belief?

"Taste me?" HG chanced a guess.

Myka nodded, unable to look at her. HG gently cupped her cheek. "That wouldn't matter one bit. Not everyone likes to do that. There are plenty of other ways to make love to a woman," she said reassuringly. "So what's the verdict?" she asked with a smile.

Myka smiled shyly. "It was unbelievable," she whispered. "You taste really good," she said and bit her lip.

HG laughed and pulled her to her. "I do, huh? Good to know." She kissed her and could still taste herself on Myka's lips. "I guess I do," she said and grinned.

Myka grinned back. She sighed contently as she snuggled up against HG. HG pulled the comforter over them, enveloping their cooling bodies in a warm cocoon.

"Tomorrow I'm going to take my time discovering every little thing about you, and you can't stop me," Myka mumbled sleepily against her chest.

HG's eyes flew open. Oh lordie, she thought.

...

* * *

...

Across the hall a frustrated Pete was wide awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Mixed emotions ran through his mind and body. The faint sounds coming from HG's room were unmistakable. He was angry with himself for being jealous of HG. Myka was like a sister to him, but there was also that tiny little part of him that found her incredibly attractive; the side of him that he had only let out once, during their fashion assignment in NYC. He knew that his feelings had surprised Myka, and he had seen in her eyes that she was a little uncomfortable with it. He knew he was not her one, but knowing it and accepting it were two different things. He groaned as the sounds started again, and pulled a pillow over his head. He could still hear them. He sighed frustrated and tossed the pillow aside. He grabbed his favorite pillow and the comforter and left the room. In the hallway the sounds were louder and he realized that it was HG's voice making those unmistakable little noises. Which meant that Myka was…. no he couldn't go there. Then he heard her softly cry out Myka's name. With a strangled sound he ran towards the stairs and the quiet escape in the downstairs living room. The couch was really too small for his large frame, but tonight it was absolutely perfect, because it came with complete silence.

THE END


End file.
